User talk:0551E80Y
Archive 1 TheCreepy904 This user is consistently edit warring on the Super Saiyan Rosé when I told him so many times to wait for consensus before doing anything with the page but he is still persisting with the edit warring. He has a problem with the English dub quote over the Japanese version of the quote as he believes that English material is not official so there fore the English version of the quote shouldn't be in the articles but I told him that this is an English based wiki so any information released by Funimation concerning Dragon Ball will be accepted as much as the Japanese as that is just the style here in this wiki. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 12:20, July 28, 2019 (UTC) I left him a message. If he continues to do so, let me know and I'll give him a block. 0551E80Y (talk) 12:28, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Okay. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 12:51, July 28, 2019 (UTC)) He violated the rules again and consulted another admin, Neffyarious, to report me. Just look at the message he sent you in his talkpage. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 13:43, July 29, 2019 (UTC)) He won't quit edit warring and is still continuing to edit war. I'm probably going to be out of this wiki for while because of stuff like this. Even after the evidence is shown that I'm following the policies here, Creepy904 is still edit warring. I've told him so many times to leave it in its last revision before the edit war started but he is still continuing to edit war with me forcing me to contest his edits once again and I'm quite frankly getting sick and tired of it now. The edit was in its dub quote for about a week as well so it should stay with its dub quote for the time being since an edit that has been on the page for about a week without being disputed is considered safe but Creepy904 is still edit warring. Neff even told him to leave it in the dub quote since the dub quote has been on the page for a long time but he still continues to edit war and he goes as far as removing the quote box leaving me to have to change it back with the quote box for the dub version before a consensus as that is the agreement based on site policy. I probably won't even bother anymore if he changes it back to its Japanese version. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 03:16, July 31, 2019 (UTC)) Did you not bother to read my message about taking this conversation to the talk page? It's best to have no quote until a consensus is reached, you can't have your way all the time, I don't feel the dub quote should be right at the top of the page for reasons I've already said, stop playing victim, your edit was left for less than a week while mine was almost 2 weeks. You are refusing the leave the page without a quote which would be fairer for both of us in the mean time, all this shows is you can't negotiate and that you don't want to negotiate, why keep going back to an admin that doesn't bother checking the history and assessing the situation? Right, because you know he won't. Stop going to other talk pages, if you want, go create a Funimation Dragon Ball wiki and insert your own head canon there, don't go changing things just because they are the english dub. If they are as similar as you claim, you'd just leave it, you obviously have another reason for warring with me constantly. TheCreepy904 (talk) 04:05, July 31, 2019 (UTC) The convention was to the leave page as it was before the edit war and I am doing just that. Removing the whole quote entirely is violating just that and I view that as a form of your edit warring which is exactly what you're doing and I am forced to undo that and continue to contest your edit until consensus. You have been continuing to war and I'm quite frankly getting sick of it. It is best to follow the policy instead following your own rules of what you think is right so its being changed with the dub quote until consensus. I am just following the rules stated in the wiki rules whether you like it or not. I don't want to get banned from this wiki because of users like you who fail to follow site policy. Neff stated it should be left with the dub quote so leave it with the dub quote before a consensus is made. Don't remove the whole quote entirely when it is not agreed upon to remove the whole quote. The convention was to leave quote as it was before the edit war and let the consensus do the dictation of what happens to the quote but I'm sure you are going to do the same thing all over again and not listen. You have been in this site since 2015 and longer than me so you should know the rules here by now better and abide by them. Okay it was with its dub quote for 6 days after I changed it back before the edit war so what. During those 6 days, the edit was also never disputed so it still fits the criteria of being the last accepted edit since it was able to survive at least a day without being disputed and before it was disputed when you saw the changes reflecting that edit wars occur within a day. You were even on the wiki the day I changed it. And the safe and unsafe matter pertaining to disputed edits is nowhere listed in the rules so I'm exactly following what it currently says in the rules regarding disputed edits. if they should add that I will abide by that and leave it with the subbed version but for the meantime it will be left with its dubbed version since it was the last accepted revision before the edit war. Leave page in its last accepted revision before the edit war and try to come to consensus as stated in the rules. If consensus is reached, an edit of the article should be changed or not changed depending on what is agreed upon during the consensus, if no consensus, then edit should be left alone to how it was before prior to the disputed edit which is exactly what I'm doing here. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 06:08, July 31, 2019 (UTC)) You aren't having this discussion on the article in question's talk page and instead having it on this and your talk pages. Which makes it very hard to keep track. Sosuagwu, I suggest you don't talk to this user as it appears its upsetting you and thus the signs of "Flaming" are being presented here. Creepy, I am going to say this one last time. Leave the article alone and disucuss why you want it changed to a sub quote and keep it about that subject on its talk page. This edit warrring talk is done. Continue to put in what you want without a consensus and you will be blocked. 0551E80Y (talk) 06:34, July 31, 2019 (UTC) I won’t talk to this user but I would still like to come to some form of consensus with this user so this edit warring can stop. And even if he does change it back to its subbed version or remove the quote entirely, I don't think I will try to contest the edit anymore as this edit war has dragged out longer than anticipated and it is just best to stop the dispute since it won't do the both of us any good. So he can have his way. it’s not worth my time fighting another user over an edit. Whichever quote gets accepted after the consensus is fine. I've lost all interest and motivation to continue to dispute the edit. I would much rather now like the quote to be either version so this edit war can stop because at this point I don’t really care anymore and lost all motivation to dispute the edit. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 07:15, July 31, 2019 (UTC)) But he is still removing the quote entirely instead of leaving it as it last was before the edit war and he has repeatedly ignored your warning. I am not contesting the edit anymore as this has dragged out too long but this should be pointed out and he is not abiding by the rules of this wiki's policy which is to leave the edit as it last was before the edit war. But like I said he can do whatever he wants. I don’t care at this point. It is only left for the admins to handle this. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 09:36, July 31, 2019 (UTC)) He's been blocked for a week. 0551E80Y (talk) 09:50, July 31, 2019 (UTC)